Pokemon XY: Serena's Desired Passion for Ash
by Miouta Uzumaki
Summary: What happens when Serena starts to push feelings for Ash, but his brain denser than an Onix? Serena pushes herself to new ideas for her crush, and is interrupted suddenly when someone familiar comes to get Ash, and her brother tries to get Serena. Unwillingly, Ash has to decide what it'll be for the sake of his friends, as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

On their way to Coumarine City, Ash had just won his Shalour gym badge won from Korrina. However, a long, dirty-blonde haired girl in her pajamas was having trouble sleeping within her tent. Ash had met them along his travels whose names were Clemont, the 5th gym leader, Clemont's younger sister, Bonnie and Serena, a childhood friend of Ash, who Ash had forgotten like the rest of the girls that he... kind of rejected stating the same phrase: "Love?" and his partner, Pikachu and another girl would just sigh and say "Oh Ash." unlike Iris frequently saying "What a kid" whom Ash endured heavier events than she did. Now, as Serena had a crush on Ash, she vividly looked at herself as she felt her womanhood at the thought of Ash. "Serena, I want to-" "Go ahead Ash.. I just want to feel you all over me." Serena imagined as she was feeling the overall joy of having Ash's Steel type cock into her. Ash's hands were as soft as a Blissy as he rubbed her around the waist and it had felt sensual as Serena was letting out cute moans, and her mouth had became succulent as Ash dominated for control in kissing Serena whom she couldn't get enough of Ash.

"Ash, please let me out on a journey with you for eternity, and we can engage in so much activity, I'll-" Her mouth opened as wide as it could when Ash had gotten off of her turned into darkness and came out a a mysterious figure whom was flying and was wearing a coat and Serena had ran, but this one was fast for her and her body was cut in two. Still alive, looking up she saw the forehead of her enemy, with a large purple M, but right when she had a glance at it's face it swinged it's wing at her and she had died along with her dream-turned-nightmare. She woke up at 7 in the morning and found that everyone was out, eating food, and she had orgasmed along her blanket. "Oh no, what if Bonnie see's this?" "Denene!" Serena jumped at the sound but had found that Dedenne had been by itself sleeping in Bonnie's knapsack.

"Oh man, at least I can try and hide this from the others, oh but Ash arouses me beyond my limits, and my womanhood is slowly wetting itself again." Serena had cleaned up her mess by throwing it's contents away as well as the blanket outside without being seen going down the mountain which Ash had planned to camp there for a few days." "Hey Serena, I got you some Mea-" "Aaaaaah!" Ash had fell flat on the grass with some of the food he brought that fell on his face. Serena was flat-out scared that maybe Ash wanted to start teasing him for some... intimate moments. "I'm so sorry, Ash I didn't mean to prank you or anything" "Serena. Come here" Ash sounded serious and Serena was afraid of what might happen. Was he going to hurt her? Have Pikachu electrocute her? Or worse, make her a slave of other men, or become tortured by others and be put up publicly? She went to Ash and held out her hand saying "Ash, I didn't mean to-" Suddenly, Ash made her fall on him and they stood still for a few long minutes. Serena going red and darker by each second and began to nose bleed slowly, she didn't want to be embarrassed but she loved the feel of Ash's clothes and skin, and Ash on the other hand, could feel Serena but can't see her without his eyes since they were covered in ketchup. His manhood was stretching right through her skirt, almost touching her underwear and as Serena was going to tongue-kiss him until a voice was sounded out loud, and Serena came off of Ash. Ash had wiped his eyes off of ketchup and heard an uproar of laughter. "Ash! Where are yo- Hahaha! That's the weirdest thing that happened to Ash since I came along!" Chuckled Bonnie. "Bonnie, what did I say abou- HEHEHEHHE! Whoa, Ash! For the fist time in my life, I lose an argument to Bonnie, that is the most hilarious situation I have seen you in!" Clemont had chortled and his face filled with tearful joy.

As Ash had cleaned his whole face off, he looked at them, then at Serena whom was red in the face. "Well, I was just startled and suddenly, I gotten sauce stuck to my face. That was great cooking Clemont!" "Well, Ash that's a weird way to put it considering you just messed up your clothes as well." "No need to worry! I'll just wash my clothes by the river close by, wanna help Serena?" Serena looked to him in surprise, and she couldn't resist the smile, he had shown, it had made her body shiver with joy. "Su-sure, I-I'd love to As-Ash." "Serena, is everything all right?" worried Bonnie. "Why were you carrying those bedsheets outside, and it had smelled awful inside the tent, is something wrong Serena?" Serena started to nosebleed and her thoughts had come into play with Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont repeating "Pervert, Pervert, Pervert."

"Well, I w-wa-was just clea-," and then suddenly Clemont had phrased the phrase again from his past right before an explosion "Clemontic Gear ON! Lie-tron Detection, Activate! I'm going to use this machine, so I can find out what kind of sick thing you guys are talking about and leaving me out of!" "No, please don't," Serena had then walked away near the coverage of trees. "I'm going to hide back in the tent..." Bonnie was on the lookout for his brothers machine while pretending to sleep. "I'm going to look for Serena, and apologize, come on Pikachu!" The electric mouse came upon his shoulders and nuzzled Ash's cheek. "Pika, Pika!" "Wait! What am I supposed to do-" An explosion came out and gave Clemont a burnt afro, he looked down sadly at yet another failed creation.

"Ohhhh, what am I going to do? I just embarrassed myself in front of my friends and Ash may think I'm some weird girl, I hope I can patch things up with him soon, or else Miette will have a chance at him." Serena had shivered at the thought of such a thing, especially described of how it would be in the tent alone. "Serena, What are you so worried about? I was only having fun with our slight predicament." Serena got up and turned around, it was Ash who came to apologize. "No, it's fine, Clemont and Bonnie just had the wrong idea, it should have been the two of us." Serena had then just thought that what she said was too straightforward and may come off as negative.

"Hmm, don't know why you would say that, but you are right, had it been the two of us, we could of enjoyed ourselves more, but let's go back to the tent, don''t want to keep them waiting." Serena slowly nodded her agreement, and followed Ash back, 'I'm so glad Ash didn't think ill of me.' However, it was only to come back to a trainer looking to battle. "Hey, I'm looking for a trainer here in Kalos, his name is Ash from Pallet Town." "I'm him, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and my partner Pikachu."

"Good, I've expected you to pack some power from some pokemon, don't dissapoint, we will be allowed to use four pokemon against each other, so ready to go?" "You bet! And-" "One condition: if I win, I'll take that cute girl from you, and you're going on a date with my sis, Miette here." Miette came out of the shadows lurking behind Ren, "Hey Serena, long time no see, can't wait to take my love here, and Ren taking you." Ash was confused "Huh? Love? Date? What do you mean? Sere-NAAAAA!" Ash had looked back only to see Serena so pale and white, in her mind, she was devestated by the thought of losing Ash and forced with Ren, whom had skin with no finesse, purple hair and eyes and an ambitous personality.

After seeing how scared Serena was he dared not do this to her and risk it, "No deal, Serena is my partner and mine alone, I only battle with fairness and not something so transfixed." Serena was so relieved that her love only grew more for Ash, even if his brain was as hard as a rock. "Well, I'll just do it the hard way." Ren's Abomasnow had just taken Clemont and Bonnie prisoner, along with their belongings."Let us go! We're not part of this challenge, or a reward!" Clemont had rejoiced. "Clemo-mont, please help me!" Bonnie had started crying. "You reject the battle again, and I'll have Abomasnow hurt your friends as they experience absolute zero, and become strangled with NO CLOTHES ON, and I'll just reach Pokemon Times 1st page along with Miette suing me, getting millions of dollars, bailing me out later on by someone else," Ren had decided to threaten them more harshly, that there answer did not matter, both outcomes are just as worse.

Serena had then just noticed something, from the time that Salamence, was controlled by a device by Team Rocket had which attacked nearby Pokemon, however, Miette and Ren did have large purple M's on their foreheads, but from their chests were surrounded by a small black gas, Serena was then wondering, what if they were doing this out of some device, or even curse. "Hey Serena, whatever happens, if I lose, you will run no matter what, or possibly sneak Clemont and Bonnie out of this, okay?" "What about you Ash? I still have to save you as well, right?" "Serena... NO, I can handle this, and I will risk my life for them, no matter the torture or pain!" Startled by his shout she moved back, afraid of losing him. "I'm sorry, Serena, But-" Serena fell in tears talking through her sobs, Miette had taunted Serena, exclaiming "Ahh, Ren, we have a teary girl, looks like a pacifier would help.

"Ash, please I can't let you be hurt from this, I want to keep you from harm." A hand was under her chin, as Ash raised her up to face him, and let out a smile "Look I know there is something wrong with them, but I must not let them hurt others." "Why are you so care free of this situation, aren't you afraid they might trick, or even go after your friends?" Ash had started chuckling, "Truth is, and you may not believe it, I've had worse situations to deal with, were it not my friends, Pikachu, heh, even without other pokemon and people alike, I might have been dead." Serena was started worrying of how Ash's life may have been, but felt a surge of confidence that he will win.

"I know you're going to win, Ash." "Can you two just get serious and try to beat us?" Miette had complained. Serena looked at her disgustingly and felt a friendly kiss on her cheek who was from Ash. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to come back to you once, they are taken care of." His back turned against her, Serena gave him one last hug, "Win our friends over, champion of my heart!" Ash chuckled once again, and this time not losing to someone who stoops down so low, as to how a trainer a should be. "You ready Ash boy," Ren called out to him smirking. Ash with a determined face lowered his head and nodded, and there Ren sent out his first pokemon, "Come on out, Elachne(Nickname: Ele=electric, achne=Arachne)!" Galvantula had looked up and sounded it's battlecry. "So that pokemon, then? Alright, come on out, Fletchinder!" Serena had a thought,'Wait, could it be somehow be realted to that monster chasing me in my dream?' A heated battle will come up like none other has Ash faced this intense. Ash can already feel himself sweating, what is this mysterious force toying with Ash as if human lives are something to toss as daily trash? Is it aligned with what he had felt before? Or possibly the next, bizarre thing since Malamar had had confused them and when Ash was in an alternate timeline? Stay tuned for the next chapter.

So how was the fanfic? Let me know in the comments below! Also if you have read my Naruto fic's, don't worry I'll get back to it within the weekend, and if you haven't checked it out, try it out and let me know what you think (If your a fan of Naruto of course)! As always, just PM me if you want, I will post more chapters totally once a month or less for that matter! Also, for this fic, I plan to make battles seem brutal, if I had the time and skill, I'd try to draw some badass scenes. Anyways, I hope you guys had a great christmas, have a great new year.


	2. Chapter 2

Now was the time for Ash, to prove to himself and his enemy that he will save his friends, no matter the cost. "Why can't we just have a fair Pokemon battle? Why have Serena as the prize? More importantly; why hold my friends captive?" Ash declared to himself that he would not let anyone die on his watch, rival, or traveling partners, he still doesn't want anyone to die, not like he has seen before. "You see this large purple M on both our foreheads? Well, half the reason is because, I want Serena as a personal 'Girl' more importantly, I want to ensure the success of our master, and the other half is because, he wants us to fulfill our desires, only to serve more darkness of the [Virus]."

"There is no way in hell, that I'll let you get away with this, to treat Serena like a puppet?! To make my friends that I just met, freeze to death?! I'll protect them with my life, and know this!" Serena jumps at the point where Ash starts to curse more, let alone feel that something is at work her, Serena looked at the boy, cap covering his face, Pikachu, standing by knowing what he has gone through. 'Don't let him talk you down Ash' Serena had thought in her mind. Ash suddenly shouted. "NO ONE IN ANY REGION WHO ARE SCUMBAGS, LIKE YOU SHALL HURT MY FRIENDS, TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THEM, MAKE THEM INTO SLAVES , AND WILL DEFINITELY NEVER TAKE THEM AWAY FROM THEIR DREAMS!"

Ren had commented on this outrage, "Feisty, I must say, but you are wrong." Ash replying back in an unusual evil tone, "We'll see, Fletchinder, use flamethrower!" "Fletch!" Flechtinder went up in the sky, spewing out, huge waves of flame at Galvantula. "Elachne, use your legs to scale through the trees!" "Vantula!" Fires spewed out by Fletchinder, go through the forest to get Galvantula, but are missed. "Rain dance!" "Gaaal!" Rain was now over Fletchinder, and could not put out any fire, and so the fiery bird fell to what seemed to be it's doom. 'Hold on, Fletchinder!' As soon as Galvantula was above Fletchinder, Ren shouted, "Thunder shock!" "Tula!" As the electric spider gained power from thunder in the clouds, Fletchinder opened it's eyes. "Flecthinder, use flamethrower! Strike the flame with your wings!" "Fletch! Fletch! Fletch!" As Fletchinder spewed out a flame, it motioned it's wings at the flame. "Vantuulaaa!" The electric spider was hit by the fire, releasing out what it was weak to as a bug, and barely stood up, but for the sake of it's trainer tried to stand up. "Fletchinder, hide out in the treesand stay hidden!"

"Fletch!" Ren had scolded the Pokemon "You weak damn spider! What did I say about the next time this happens?!" "Gaaal.." Ash could see what abuse had took place and saw bruises that weren't by his Fletchinder. "Use Electro Web!" "Tula!" Thunder-woven webs were spitted out of the electric spider, while "Fletchinder glide your wings through the trees!" Fletchinder went from behind tree to escape any rain, and web from Galvantula. "Galvantula, use Thunder Web on the clouds." "Vaaan!" One thunder-woven web in the clouds of rain, then came out a larger thunder-woven web covering the whole forest. Ash was startled by this, but fear no more.

"Fletchinder! Dodge it! Get out of the forest! Alas, it was too late, Fletchinder struggled in the web, as Galvantula came closer. Ren laughed seeing Fletchinder on it's feet, "Well! I must say I'm dissapointed, but! I will tortue it, Galvantula use leech life as many times as you can!" Galvantula was disgusted and refused to do it. "Do it, or I'll give you another beating!" "Gaaal.." Galvantula grew teary, but now, was not the time to feel sorrowful. "Return! Fletchinder!" However, where it may be, Ren's Pokemon would cover Fletchinder whilst also using leech life. Fletchinder groaned with pain. "Fleeetch!" Suddenly, Fletchinder, learned a new move and it's wings grew white, and striked the web and Galvantula. "Galvantula, use volt switch!"

But was, motionless, it wanted to forgive itself for producing torture upon the fiery bird. Alas, Ash Ketchum could see a tear well upon Flechtinder's eye, and had flew Galvantula up and swooped it down. Galvantula had been knocked unconscious, and retrieved by Ren. "Return, Galvantula. Your punishment will come soon, after I make this girl my maid. Ash Ketchum, you got lucky! I would have won this battle if it weren't my Galvantula's disobedience!" "You're wrong. My Fletchinder still stands, even paralyzed by your Galvantula's Electro web. Flechtinder fought fair, and wanted to remove the restraints you gave on Galvantula's motives." "Why the heck would your stupid Pokemon care about mine?!" "Because, I let Fletchinder, no every Pokemon that I have know feel the process of what it is like to be under torture, they have seen it, I save those that undergo torture, and never let another one go through that experience!" Ren growled under his teeth "Swoobat, defeat Fletchinder!" The Pokemon came out of the pokeball and sounded it's cry. "Swoo!" "Fletchinder, you want to take a break?" Fletchinder shook his head, and prepared for another battle. "Ok, don't wear yourself out, Fletchinder." "Fletch!"

Miette, who just became the referee, sounded out, "Start the battle!" "Swoobat, use supersonic!" "Bat! Swooo!" Fletchinder had been confused, and tried to make out which position Swoobat was, and instead saw afterimages of it. "Fletchinder, use roost!" As Fletchinder healed it's injured body, Swoobat plotted the next move. Serena thought to herself, holding her hands together, still worried for Ash, 'Please, Ash don't lose for Clemont and Bonnie's sake.' "Now, use quick attack!" "Swoobat, use venom drench!" "Swooo!" Purple ooze had struck Fletchinder and caused it to lose it's stamina. "Fletchinder! Hang on!" But Fletchinder still was able to hurt Swoobat, knocked back to a tree. "Fleetch.." Fletchinder had become unconscious.

"Return, Fletchinder," looking back at the Pokeball, where it resided, "You did great, Fletchinder!" Miette had said out her their status, "Fletchinder is unable to battle, the win goes to Ren." "Alright! Good job, Swoobat!" "Swoo!" "Pikachu, go out and show them what your made of!" "Pika!" "Battle start!" "Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!" "Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pikaa!" The electric mouse piled up enough electricity, and hurled it at Swoobat. "Swoobat, dodge it!" "Swooooo!" But thanks to Pikachu's speed the Electro ball came first, and dealt as much damage as it could on Swoobat. "Heh! We are still under the rain, Swoobat use Secret Power." "Baat!" Depending on the type of the terrain, such as rain the move would be water pulse, and that move was flung onto Pikachu. "Pikachu! Use quick attack, to dodge the water pulse and hop onto as many trees to stay hidden!" Pikachu nodded and did what was told, severely hurting Swoobat as it came out of the trees. "Swoo.." "Swoobat is unable to battle.. The win goes to Ash!" "Amazing, Pikachu!" "Pika!" Ren took back his Pokemon, harshly commenting on its performance, "Damn it, Swoobat, you were so close to, you're better as bat stew! Show them the flames of hell! Magmortar!" Magmortar came out of the Pokeball, yelling out its battle cry. "Pikachu, come back, come on out Frogadier!" "Fro!" Let the battle begin!" "Magmortar! Use take down!" "Mag!" As Magmortar charged to Frogadier, Ash waited for the right moment. "Frogadier! Use hydro pump!" "Dieeeer!" Magmortar was splashed, and was pushed back hitting a tree. "Damn it, Magmortar! Come back!" "Abomasnow, your next!" "Snooow..." "Get ready, Frogadier! Aerial Ace!" Abomasnow took the blow, with just a few scratches, and countered, "Abomasnow, use Ice Punch!" "Snow!" The hit had connected and Frogadier was taken aback, and then fell to the ground. "Return Frogadier, you did great. Hawlucha, finish Abomasnow off!" "Lucha!" "Abomasnow! Blizzard!" "Bomaa!" "Hawlucha! Overcome yourself with speed to handle the cold!" "Lucha... Lucha... Lucha!" Hawlucha started running in circles to maintain its speed, and temperature. "Abomasnow, use solar beam!" Abomasnow started charging up solar power, until... "Hawlucha, use High Jump Kick!" "Haawlucha!" Abomasnow was thrown aback and was unconscious, "No! Damn it!" Ren had took back Abomasnow and ran away. Miette fled as well with an evil plan of her own. "Thanks, Ash!" Clemont and Bonnie were happy to come back from the subzero torture. "Ash, we have to steer clear of people like Ren, and Miette, it's trouble going through that." "Don't worry guys, we can handle these situations! Serena, what is bothering you?" "Oh, nothing Ash, I wanted to admit something to you.." "What is it?" Serena waved to Bonnie, and Clemont, and they backed away, with Ash, and Serena alone. "I've always liked you Ash, I wanted to-" Ash abruptly stated to her, "I'm sorry but I can't." Serena began to sob slowly, "But why? I have these feelings for you ever since I was young." "But I don't have these feelings for you, it's for someone else, and she's coming later on, "I'll think about what to do, but for now, I can't Serena." They both walked out of the forest, with Serena holding back her tears, knowing she must do something, before that certain girl comes.

A/N: Sorry guys, took a while to this, and I know it's not much, but I'm trying to get in a good amount of chapters, as well as random one-shots, I'll be sure to keep updating.


	3. Lust Awakens

**Author's Notes**: Yes, I know it's been a while, too long really, just finished some exams, so I am sorta going to have time to write my stories. Also, I will be updating Hinata's Wanting Lust soon, I just felt like updating this story, because I was in the mood for some romance. I just feel like updating this story. Also, I'm just going to fast forward to where they are in the anime now, but I'll keep some good stuff. I still need some time to think for my crossover, slowly but surely it will come, anyways hope you enjoy the Fic!

PS: There will be a lemon in this chapter!

Ash had received his badges from Ramos, and Clemont, gym leaders he had to face in order to get his badges. His trusty Pokemon were his Goodra, Hawlucha, Fletchinder, frogadier, and Pikachu, who helped him make it thus far.

"Yeah! I got my fifth gym badge! And it was all thanks to my Pokemon and Serena who cheered me on all the way!"

Serena blushed, but Ash had caught note of it, frowning and looked away. 'Please stop thinking about me this way..' Serena can't help but still have this love for him, what is it about Ash that makes her... lust for him? They went to the nearest Pokemon center, so that Ash can heal his Pokemon and have a talk with this certain girl coming over to Kalos.

Ash was very sensitive about this, but he didn't want hurt Serena's feelings. Serena looked at him with an innocent face, and he smiled back, leaving the room. He went to the desk, and called his soon-to-be girlfriend.

"Ash, I'm so glad to see you I'll be there in an hour or two, at night, just stay at a hotel until then, also, how do you like my new clothes?"

She wore nice pink tights, red top, red running shoes, and a pink beanie.

'She is dazzling in so many ways... It makes me want to do her so bad, despite my young age.'

"Ash!"

"Y-yes?"

"I'll be right back! I need to get my dinner, the waiter here on the plane is so clumsy, just dropping orders... stay on the phone my darling.."

She gave him a slight kiss from the other side of the screen, and she put down her tablet.

Ash could only think dirty thoughts at that kiss, literally being stared at by other trainers for sweating, and feeling this strange sensation between his legs. And when he had saw her shiny behind, glistening through the computer screen he couldn't hold back, his manhood had grown about twice the size making a large 'Thump' noise on the desk.

"Oh my god!"

"W-what?" Ash heard the man, and saw that he was talking to him.

"Didn't you hear a Salamence come and try to knock the Pokemon center down?"

"No, I just banged the table accidentally, sorry..."

"Oh, sorry for intruding then, be calm, your sweating like a Mankeys been fighting off multiple primeapes off the forests, have a nice day."

"I'm back Ash, how's Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pika! (Ash has missed you, and wants to screw you til you can never walk again!)"

"Pikachu is excited for the next gym battle, and-"

"Ash, who is that?"

Ash looks back and sees Serena, surprised.

"D-Dawn, you knew Ash?"

"Serena? why are you here with Ash- Oh sorry Ash, I have to pick up another call, see you later!"

"Tell me Serena, how do you two know each other?"

"You don't remember talking to her in the camp we both used to go to?"

Ash shook his head, shamefully for forgetting both memorable girls, with Serena sighing.

"How do you not remember any of this? Well anyways, she was my first friend that I met in Kanto, we had common interests here and there, we pranked others, and well I also saw her talking to you one day, I wanted to join, but camp was too shy. We had such memorable times as kids during that Summer, I had made so many great friends, peers and Pokemon alike. After camp, my mother received a message that my school needed repairs because of an aggressive ambush of Rhyhorn came. So I went to Sinnoh with Dawn, and spent a month there."

Ash waited for her to speak more, but she didn't, and had a weary look.

"Is that it for the story Serena?"

"Yes, it is, I want to see her again too, I've missed her."

"Well we booked two rooms in a hotel, I told her my room number, Clemont and Bonnie, have two beds, and in the same room, while ours has three rooms, since Clemont doesn't trust Bonnie, with attractive women."

"Wait, what about me?"

"Pretty much the opposite, just kidding."

Ash started laughing, and Serena laughed almost embarrassingly, almost believing what he said was true.

"Okay, let's go to our rooms right now, don't want to sleep late for the next energetic training!"

"I'll be cheering you on then!"

"Thanks Serena, it'll be of huge help."

'I can't let Ash know me and Dawn did to each other, or he is going to hate us forever! Luckily, I have a plan to force Ash to stay with me!'

Serena has prepared in her bag, some rope, earplugs, and a few others, but for what? As they walked towards their room, Clemont prepared his gear, and Bonnie, was looking for a woman until suddenly, a woman with nice brown hair, and slender, but beautiful eyes and body caught her attention.

"Found her!"

Bonnie jumped in front of her, and said the usual. "Please marry my brother! Sil-Vous-Plait!"

"Whaa..?"

Clemont ran towards Bonnie, and grabbed with the machine arm, "How many times do I have to tell you, to not ask other woman to marry me?!"

"But I can't keep taking care of you!"

"Um, excuse me is that your little sister, what is her name?"

"Her name is Bonnie,amd yes she is my little sister."

"Ohh, she is just adorable, but you on the other hand, how should I put this? Oh yes, _**are just so handsomely charming.."**_

"Clemont blushed a furious blush redder than Pikachu's chee-"

"Bonnie, I need to talk to her in private, I don't want you narrating."

"Ok..."

She did as she was told, because of the way Clemont looked at her was scary. Both Ash and Serena stared in awe at Clemont, as they both walked in delight.

"Wow, never thought, Clemont would get such a charming woman, huh Serena?"

"I didn't see that one coming, let's go inside, and set up our room, before Dawn comes."

As they set up their room, Ash went to the bed on the other end of the room, next to Dawn's, and stared, with Serena looking at him, whom had an acquired face. 'Ash is having a wet dream as well as I did at the time at the camp...' Ash finally gained control of himself, and shook wildly. He looked at the clock and it was 10:00 P.M. And went to sleep. 'This is my chance to finally _**rape**_ Ash, and when Dawn comes, she will receive the same punishment!'

Serena put the earplugs in Pikachu's ears whom was sleeping on a Muk designed bed. Earplugs were then put into Ash's ears, and tied rope, from each foot and arm to each pillar, and his torso bounded to the covers of the bed, Ash had then started talking to himself in his sleep.

"Dawn, why do you have to come so late now? _**I want you now**_..."

Serena took out her whip, angered, and flustered by the idea of him doing it with Dawn. She unbuttoned his shirt, and jeans, taking off his earplugs. She couldn't stop this feeling of desirable sexual urge to just caress Ash's body, she started with his chest, taking off her clothes as well, feeling him. She couldn't resist from fondling herself, as she felt his manhood underneath his boxers. She went up to him, looked at him, and started kissing him, Ash was awoke, but Serena kept going. Ash tried to fight it, but to no avail, Serena was able to take control of his mouth, and was able to start tongue-to-tongue kissing. When she got up, Ash had fear in his eyes.

"Serena, please, am I that important to you? That you would start raping me like there was no tomorrow, just so I wouldn't be close to Dawn?"

"I love you Ash, so much, no one else can compare!"

She ripped up his clothes, and started to suck on his balls, while caressing his penis. She started licking across the vein on his penis, and started sucking his manhood, while fondling his testicles. She knew what she was doing, and learning more by the minute. As she moved her head up and down on his penis, she licked around the tip, and kept her tongue, swirling it around his penis.

"Serena, as good as it feels, I still can't like you... Dawn is my future now!"

She didn't want to use it, no... She will regret it using this on her one true love, but she brought out the whip, and she smacked it against Ash's body, causing a slight wounded mark on his skin, and started thrusting the whip everywhere. Ash winced at this pain, and couldn't stop it.

"Serena... please, I can't take this anymore."

"Say you love me, and allow me to fuck you until you go limp!"

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I... have my heart set for... Dawn..."

"Ash, you only forced something so regrettable to yourself."

'He was always like this, protecting his own friends, brave to do what he can to save others, and wouldn't care if he had been hurt in the process.' Serena landed her womanhood on his face, while she started to suck him off more. His penis would go in and out of her mouth, while he was struggling, but still kept licking her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Ash was starting to become adapted to this, however, couldn't keep up with Serena. She whipped his body, as she embraced his cock with her mouth deep throating as much as she could, forcing Ash to drive his head back to try and resist this kind of pleasurable moment, but he squealed out, as he came in her mouth. She swallowed his semen, and left what was left in her mouth, whilst she came onto Ash's mouth.

"Ash."

Ash looked up a, Serena gave a quick smack of her whip unto Ash's body, forcing his mouth open, and taking this chance to mix their fluids together. She pulled his tongue out, and there wasn't a single place she didn't touch in his mouth, mixing the fluids, and tasting them. Then, went back to kiss him more so that he can feel this sensation she is having. She had her underwear off, but she felt so hot kissing him, the temperature would be higher than a Magcargo's (or Charizard's fire, depending on whether you still watch the Anime or not, and reading this would make perfect sense).

"Please Ash, make me feel good."

"Serena, we can't continue, my eyes are set for Dawn."

"I don't care, if I can't have you, then no one can have you!"

Serena, placed her hand, on his penis, and started squeezing hard, that Ash would struggle through this, moving his head back, and forth. She attracted her hands around his neck, forcing him to lick around her breasts.

"I'll stop, if you do what I tell you to do."

Ash nodded unwillingly, and did what he was told to do, using his tongue to taste her chest. Serena started handling his penis, more carefully, and more pleasurably to appeal, using her other hand, to guide his head around her body. Serena had decided what the next part of her plan would be, and grew and evil smile.

"Ash, I'm going to let you have some fun too. However, no matter what, you have to stay on the bed, so that I'll undo only the ropes holding your arms. I'm allowing you to grope my bust, I want you to feel good too."

She couldn't stop shaking, not from fear, but from delight, after suffering so much suspense, of trying to sleep with him.

"However, you try to escape.. then I'll forced to get the whip out and, start lashing against your bare chest, I won't hesitate from doing so, and will do so, without waring, understand?" "Yes, Serena." "Oh, and call me Mistress Serena, I'll feel so turned on when you call me that!" Ash struggled, but said it "Yes, Mistress Serena." She gave him a leer of cheerfulness, and undid the ropes, allowing him to start feeling her breasts. 'Damn it, Serena's chest, feels so good, but I can't fight this off of me, I wish I could have noticed this earlier, it's somewhat my fault.'

Ash started squeezing her tits, and felt heavenly, with each, grab, and grope, his penis, became thicker, and bigger. Serena could feel it up her butt, lifted a finger to her chin and smiled. "I think it's time, to take your virginity now, Ash. I love you, and will fuck you until you go limp." Right after she had said that, Ash started flailing around, trying to get out of her hold, but Serena cracked up her whip, and started beating him down, with a dozen cracks, until his hands were numb.

"If you truly loved me Serena.. you wouldn't hurt me."

"Oh, but I would for our sakes. You ignored, and thought of me only as an equal to your Pokemon, and friends."

"What other person, would be more important?"

Serena burst into tears, "You idiot! Someone who would have a crush on you, did you think of Dawn as an equal too?"

"Oh, I did, but just maybe, more? I'm sorry."

Serena would pull his hands, but Ash, tried as much as he could to embrace her. When he touched her shoulders, Serena embraced him back.

"You suddenly love me? Why now, and not before?"

"Because I was too dense, for you and Dawn, I still don't think I understand now."

"I'm sorry Ash, I wish we had done this before."

Ash willingly kissed her, and she accepted it, with welcome.

"So, Serena can we stop this now?" They both laughed as if things were going to be better, he didn't mind the bruises, he went through worse.

"Just a second," Serena grabbed into her bag quickly, and placed handcuffs onto his hands, with his arms under hers, and still tugging her in for an embrace.

"Nope!"

Serena slowly placed her womanhood unto his manhood, and enveloped Ash's body. It hit her wall, as his penis began going through between the walls of her vagina. She held her body high, and little did she know Ash, was doing the same to thrust into her. Then, they both shot at each other with their thrusts, and Serena could have screamed, but Ash pulled her in, his tongue dancing with hers.

"Are you okay, Serena?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

She started thrusting against him, no matter how painful it was, each thrust was becoming less painful, and more gratified, as she began sticking out her tongue, smiling out in glee, and her victim, was held aback, his hands feeling her lower cheeks, laying down with her on top of her, both of them moaning. Ash had kept it going, spearing into her like there was no tomorrow, and Serena doing the same, French kissing him, as if enthralled by her lust for him. She stood up, and put her hands behind her head, squatting down, on his manhood, and groping herself.

Ash could not take it, he got out of bed, Serena in her arms, his penis still inside her, felt her waist. Serena moaned as more pleasure started emanating from herself.

'That touch, the feelings, it's stronger than Pikachu's thunder, it feels so electric, and its stimulating my feelings more.'

With each slap, thrust, kiss, and caress throughout her body, her senses became overwhelmed, with excitement, and would keep up with Ash, increasing tenfold each time, and started to out pace Ash, landing on his flesh, rendering him immobile.

"Serena, I'm going to cum soon!"

"Then cum! I want your children, Ash Ketchum!"

With the last few thrusts that Serena forced out of Ash, he had finally ejaculated, and Serena landed on top of him, both letting out a great sigh of relief.

"Ash, that was the best!"

"Serena."

Ash stared at her for so long, then Serena broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"Next time, let me start."

"Why?"

Serena chuckled at this thought.

"Because, I'm supposed to be the man of the bed! Not you!"

Serena blushed, and was happy, that Ash wanted to do this to him.

"Fine, I will, I love you Ashy."

"I love you too, Serena."

They both came to each others hold, and kissed each other, not wildly, and quick, but affectionately, and slow.

_**Meanwhile, an hour ago...**_

"Your room is this way."

A hotel attendant was guiding a guest to her room.

"Thank you, kindly, don't worry, I'll carry my own bags."

"As you wish."

Soon, the guest went to her room, when she suddenly heard a weird noise.

"What is that noise?"

She peeked through the door, and was astonished.

"Ah man, why can't they do this in a love hotel?! Wait.."

But suddenly, had a closer look at the couple.

"No, this can't be happening..."

She started to sob quietly, until she had an idea.

"Hm, this should do, Ash you're going to be mine soon..!"

She did so by observing them, but had unfolded an evil plan, what could it be?

**Author's Notes**: Yes, I know it's been too long since I uploaded a chapter, but I didn't have time, so I wanted to put in as much work as I could into each chapter. I don't have a lot of time, but I will try my best to update. Don't worry I'm still working on updating Hinata's Wanting Lust as well, and will update more stories. I know people want me to continue my stories, but sometimes I've been fond of creating other stories, so I might as well create one-shots, yes I will create some for Naruto, as well other random stories for the hell of it. But again, so much work for me to do, I only hope this was worth the wait guys. Anyways see you next time!


	4. Dawn

AN: Hey everyone, it's been a while, since I did any new chapters, so many events had occurred, and a ton of work piled up during my leave. I wanted to continue not just this story, but also all the other ones as well around Winter break. But, last minute travels were made to my country to visit family, I could have done some work, but my computer had crashed for some reason, and to my family apartments, and houses, there was no Wifi sadly. But, I decided to read other Fanfics, with similar concepts towards mine. I decided that I felt like I was rushing too fast into intercourse, without, well you know, some type of foreplay, or preparation. Also, I've been keeping up with the Anime, but the subbers take very long to do so, for this story, not sure I'll present some scenes, but you know, I'll try to catch up. Also, I'll start learning from veteran writers here on Fan Fiction, and implement their style into mine, again sorry for updating so late, here's the next chapter.

PS: Idk why other people say I don't own Pokemon, but... I don't own Pokemon.

1 hour after what happened last chapter...

Ash, and Serena had waken up, but it was still dark out. The first thing they had noticed was a loud knock on the door. "I'll... get the... door," Ash was tired and opened the door, to see Dawn, and suddenly, he became full of energy again. "Ash, it's so nice to meet you again, I've missed you."

"Dawn! It's great to see you after all this time!" They both gave each other a warm hug, and made her way to prepare herself for the net day. Ash Ketchum was now traveling with two of his long-time known friends. Serena had also gotten out of exhaustion, and jumped out of bed to also embrace the blunette.

"Serena.. It's been such a long time," she had said while caressing her arm. "I know! But now, we can spend so much time together now! Right Ash-," Ash's eyes were wide open, at what he had witnessed, "Oh Serena, your breasts have grown much larger than mine! Did you notice, Ash?" He tried his best to stop his manhood from growing indefinitely, and rushed to the bathroom, Dawn had giggled. Serena groaned, "Why did you have to go and do that? So embarrassing..," "Oh come now, Serena, I was only joking! And besides, How much do you want a bet that_** he's starting to look at us more as females, rather than casual friends? **_

Dawn was right, especially since, Ash did say his heart was set for Dawn. "Well then..." Serena took a stab at her too, but this time groping her lower behind. "Not bad, but I've learnt a few techniques from my friend, Zoey. Dawn put her hand in Serena's pink pajamas, and fingered her through the same spot, but with a much tighter grip. Serena started letting out quick moans in between each thrust, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Ash finally whittled down on his member, and came out of the bathroom.

"All right it's getting late, lets get some sleep you too, and head to bed, tomorrow is going back to Lumiose city, to get the Voltage badge," he had said without as much of a glance toward either one of them pleasuring one another.

And just like that he fell flat on his bed, sleeping soundly. "Come on, let's go sleep in our bed now," she pulled Serena to the bed with her, and tugged her close, she took the blanket and formed it around theirselves. Serena knew she was going to be in for it, Dawn inched closer to her and started kissing her passionately. Trying to resist was futile on her part, instead her back arched a little, and their tongues enveloped unto one another. Dawn was on top, holding her hands around Serena's waist closing any distance between herself and Serena. Serena noticed an evil grin lit up on Dawn's face, and suddenly her azure eyes had met with Dawn's bluish gray eyes, they had stopped for a second and she let go, Dawn licked her own lips, and after what seemed like dead silence for a few minutes, she rushed herself back into her. Knowing that she was Kalosian (somewhat like the French? Paris?), Dawn indulged herself, in what is known as the "Kalosian Kiss (again like the French kiss)." one hand was pressed on Serena's breast, another was one her waist, to keep from moving out of momentum, as well as her legs being tied around Dawn's back.

Their tongues became interlocked, knowing no bounds, as they fought for control, their tongue oozed saliva on each others. Dawn couldn't get enough, pulling her unlike Ash (since he was dominated).

"Dawn, stop, Ash might wake up.., Oh god.."

"I can't get enough of that hot petite body, makes me want to do you real good."

Serena felt hotter and hotter by the second, she couldn't get enough of this pleasurable sensation from Dawn. Dawn broke from her kiss, and started trickling Serena's body, nibbling on her ear lobe, and whispering, "I'll make you feel good," her soft and caring eyes turned into those eyes of someone who craved a sexual appetite, as she kissed on going down, and then to her chest, of that which had resembled a C-cup. She took her hands off for a quick second, letting her lay flat on the bed, and covering her breasts, and lower lips from her. Dawn gave her another vile smirk, they were both without clothes, but Serena was the one sweating, and thought _**'Oh god, why? Dawn has become a relentless sex machine! She knows all of a girl's sensitive spots, and full of stamina too!**_

Dawn folded her pinky, ring finger, and thumb, and closed the gap between her middle and pointer finger. Holding it down, and rushed it right into her slit, allowing herself on, and pushed not just her fingers further in, but she also climbed up to Serena's body, where she started to caress her mountainous, yet firm bosoms. Serena was groaning in pleasure, giving out prolonged lustful sighs. "Ahhh, ohhh, Eek!," She kept gasping for air, as the woman of the bed kept aroused her more.

Dawn then grabbed the right breast with her left hand, and her mouth sucking on the left breast. She could feel it's softness, almost as if it was from Mareep, the taste was genuine, Dawn's breasts were small, so she couldn't ever realize it's taste, however Serena's breasts made such a pungent, and milky taste to her mouth, and the aroma around it only invigorated her to do more lewd things, her cunt became wetter the more her fingers thrusted toward her, the way her mouth devoured her breast, and how her hips move in such a circular motion.

And then, the blunette started becoming much more forceful... adding another finger, into her pink gem.

"Hold me by your arms and legs, NOW."

Serena did not listen. She didn't want to succumb to her will at all costs. But as Dawn inserted yet another finger, she submitted, stood up, and reluctantly put her arms around Dawn's neck, and her legs around her hips. She looked away , the one person she wanted to be with, was right on that bed, sleeping soundly to himself. She winced every time she heard herself, being pushed above and below on Dawn. This was new, she would never had thought of anyone doing this to her, let alone it being Dawn. She could feel every last trickle down her neck, and letting out few sexual fluids onto her.

"D-Dawn, please don't stop!" What she was saying, she did not know, but she wanted to feel this new pleasure even more. Then suddenly, she stopped, leaving Serena confused. "That's it for today! I'm going to bed." Dawn got dressed quickly only taking off her top, and slept under the covers. "Wha-a-a, why? Why did you stop all of a sudden?" Dawn ignored her, and was out cold, and started sleep talking as if she was talking to her, "No need to worry." Serena put her clothes back on, and was also under the covers.

'Why did she do that all of a sudden? I want to get back at her, but not in front of Ash, even if we are girls, I can't just do _**'that' **_right after what I did to Ash, out of a way to sate my lust.' It was midnight, everyone was tired, even Clemont, and his sex friend, whom thought they could work out a relationship, but ended up only as sex friends. Morning then came, and Serena was still in bed, tired from the night before. Few minutes later, she had awoken only to see Dawn, and Ash gone. She then, got her things ready, and went out of the room, to catch up with Ash, booking out of the hotel. Seeing the group, she yelled out at them, "Did you already forget about me?!"

Ash, and the rest of the group had looked surprised, "Dawn told us to wait outside for you to wake up, we're waiting for Dawn to finish cooking."

"Cooking? What is she making?"

"Poke Puffs." Serena turned toward, and could see that she was wearing an apron, and her Pokemon was also there, though she did not know what it was. "Oh sorry, forgot to introduce him, this is Empoleon, my first Pokemon."

"Wow, I can't believe how long it's been, since I've seen you with Piplup."

"Yep, and since I've read up on this region, I've prepared myself to join the Pokemon Performer's contests!" This struck a nerve on Serena, she was going to go against the girl that grew up with. Normally, she wouldn't care, in fact, she would be elated to see her perform. But after what she did, and finding out what her goal is, this gave Serena chills down her spine. She took her pot of the bag and started cooking, beside Dawn.

"Uh Serena, I think Dawn will be able to make enough for all of us..."

"Unless Chespin decides he's going to be a glutton."

"I'm making this for everyone, and since we have a new... person in the group...-" Dawn eyed her suspiciously, at that moments, and Ash had raised an eyebrow. "Me and Dawn will be getting out some more food! In the meantime, I can train her, so you know..."

Everyone was silent, until Ash had spoken, "Sounds like a plan! And now Bonnie will get two night over buddies!"

"Yay! I've always wanted a cute older sister!"

"Wait, I'm not.. cute?"

Bonnie laughed to herself, and Dawn came over and patted on Bonnie's head, "Oh aren't you the sweetest thing?" said with the most touching tone, Serena looked down not in a serious way, but did so still.

"Hey Serena!" Serena looked up to Ash, hoping that he would cheer her up.

"Your Poke Puffs are Burning!"

"EEEK!" And of course, Ash was oblivious as always, and had a mind only for food.

Now both of the girls had thought to themselves, 'Why is it so hard for Ash, to love me, and show it without shame?'

'All, I've done for Ash.. I cheered for him, I rooted him on, and he always risked his life for mine.

'I Remembered Ash and Dawn in camp, but why he doesn't remember me?'

'Ash, what has she done for you, she just throws herself in your arms...'

'Ash, why would you want Dawn over me, is it because you two may have so much in common? I can't understand why I love you, yet I forced myself on you... I came with you to not just become the Queen of Kalos, but also, to find out why my heart burns for you.'

'So many things happened between you and me Ash, and what of the others? Were you so unfeeling to let them go? Weren't they important? I've seen Brock, May, Iris, Cilan..

_**Together: 'How could you leave them, is becoming the Pokemon Master really that important to you?'**_

"Hey Dawn? You there?"

"Serena, the Poke puffs are burning!"

They both wake up from their connected trances, and start working on the food, afterwards, the food is prepared on two different plates, one from Dawn's, and from Serena's. Enough food was given to everyone, and as well as Dawn's Pokemon, Piplup, Quilava (evolved from a DP special), Mamoswine, Lopunny, Pachirisu, and Togekiss.

"Wait, when did Cyndaquil evolve?"

"There was some trouble we had back in Sinnoh, and Cyndaquil evolved a midst all of that."

"Mmmph!" Serena had started blushing as she felt something touch her womanhood.

"Ah? Is something wrong, Serena?"

"N-no! Everything is fine, Clemont!"

"Are you sure, Serena, you look pale.. Let me have a look." Ash inched closer to Serena, causing Serena to be embarrassed.

"A-Ash, n-not so close!" 'Ah, I might yell out in pleasure, oh please Arceus, help me!"

"It's fine, we are traveling together, right?"

Serena looked to Dawn, who returned a smirk. She was doing this to her, and was still playing foot-sie with Serena. Her leg reached up and down Serena's thin thighs, and gradually poked her womanhood, slowly caressing it with her toes. 'Not good, Ash is staring at me! And I definitely do not wanna orgasm right in front of anyone, especially him!'

Dawn suddenly stopped, and Serena had finally calmed down. "Oh your not pale anymore, well back to eating!" Bonnie and Clemont looked at each other with indifference, yet giggled at what they had thought was child's play. Something then popped up in Serena's head, 'Why was she so embarrassed in front of Ash now?' She had done the 'deed' with Ash, but feels as though she hadn't. They went on and ate their food and exchanged each others introductions of their Pokemon, Dawn amazed at the Kalos Pokemon that everyone had, and the rest of the gang appalled at what Dawn had in her set of Pokemon.

Heading over to the gym of Valerie (Yes, I created a Fanfic between the two, no I will not add her to love shape, going from a triangle to square, yes, I will update that story, slowly but surely), Ash had gotten ready to battle against Valerie's Pokemon, Dawn got out her cheering outfit, made exclusively to cheer for her Ash, she wore an aligned dress, matching in black with a small skirt, as well as pom-poms for her and Piplup. What got Ash's attention was that she was cheering away from the rest of the group, and Shota, who was looking at her with interest up and down her dress. Not to mention that she would flash him under her skirt, without the rest of them looking, THAT'S what had made him stop for a close minute ogling at her slim, but gorgeous body, Serena was nowhere to be found, however.

"Are you going to start? Or keep lustful minds while your here?"

"Oh sorry, Valerie!"

"Wow, look at Dawn cheering, big brother, I want to be like her one day!" Clemont shuddered at the fact, that when her little sister had developed quite enough, she would be swarmed by men, and be also for the most part, be made fun of as well.

"Big brother?"

"Hmm?"

"What does lustful mean?"

"Bonnie, I can't tell you, your too young to know."

"Geez, big brother!" Turning away, and puffing her cheeks, disagreeing with him.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"This is really too tight..."

"Hold still! Unless you want him to stay with that other girl with but perfect rear-end, you might as well quit!"

Serena sucking her tongue, complied with the rest of Valerie's assistants, who were trying to give Serena a better dress to wear. However, this was no ordinary dress, she asked the fair ladies of Valerie's for help to get Ash's attention, she didn't know how it would work, after her hair was cut, but nonetheless, she had to do it for Ash. As they prepared the dress, they fit it unto Serena, even though Ash had seen the dress, he was in for a surprise. She finally came out, with Ash his Fletchinder and Valerie with her Sylveon, then they both looked over at Serena, for a moment, and became stunned at what they saw. Serena had pulled back her hair into twin-tails, and her dress had become skimpy enough where anyone could visibly see her curvaceous, delicious legs. With her, and her Pokemon, she had put on pom-poms, and her Braixen and Pancham were motivated to help cheer her on.

'Those legs of her's... Serena, OH! Damn, I can't have it coming out now... those legs aren't just alluring, their probably spreadable too..'

With Dawn glancing over toward Ash, she could see the 'tightness' in his jeans, over the lewd things going on in her mind, she wanted to do so much to him, she tugged at her shirt, and held one pom over her womanhood, 'leaking' and one over face, to keep anyone from her noticing her blushing, sticking out her muffin tail, but keeping her confidence,she had smirked both to Serena and Ash. He gulped seriously, and taking notice of Dawn's 'muffin tail' this pushed him further, and holding it down was a hard task to do, but he must go on. Serena's nose was bleeding looking at Ash's manhood, it had occurred to her again.

"This can't be happening why is my nose bleeding?"

Shota then took note of Serena, drooling over her looks, 'Why does Ash have so many great girls to hang around with, why so popular?!'

"Go, Ash! Go! Go, Ash! Go!"

Cheering away, Dawn showed off her smooth tail, as if she was filled with ecstasy for her Ash, while Serena had the same confidence, but lifted her legs high enough for him to visibly see her lickable legs, and her somewhat big chest.

"Bonnie, can you do me a favor?"

"What, big brother?"

"Don't bring out pom-poms to cheer for Ash, you'll do fine just yelling."

"Clemont, look at them go! They must really fight for Ash!"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind (Dunce)."

Ash and Valerie had finally got their eyes locked on to the battle, of course Valerie, was sweating, as if she had just let streams of juices fill her under-garments, finishing the battle, Ash finally commanded Hawlucha to beat Spritzee, breaking through the trick room move, and winning over the Fairy Badge. Out of instinct, Dawn and Serena came downstairs and hugged Ash tightly, and left the gym.

Bonnie started to speak, "Ash, that was a great battle! How did you know x-scissor would work against trick room?"

"Well, that was more me trying to get out of that tight situation, than it already was."

Later that night, the gang had camped out, and tents had set up, "Clemont, could you please have Bonnie sleep in your tent from now on?"

"What's the matter, Dawn, is she being annoying?"

"No! No! It's just I haven't seen Ash in such a long time, and I would love to hear how he's been doing all this time!"

"Aww! But I wanted to sleep with you and Serena tonight!"

Dawn bent down, and patted her on the head, "No need to worry! We'll have lots of fun on another night, so rest up for another great day!"

Clemont and Bonnie, went into their tents and sleeping bags, fast asleep, and Dawn with a mischievous smile went into her's with Ash, fast asleep, and Serena squirming under her covers, scared of what Dawn would do, who looked at her with a vile smirk, and temptation, to try and copulate with her,

"**Let me tell you something... Serena."**

"W-what?"

"**If you try to steal my Ash again... You will be 10x worse off than last time..**

**And another thing.." **She whispered something in Serena's ear, that made her eyes widely open, as she stared back.

"R-r-r-really?"

"What would be the point of lying?"

"I don't believe you, I know for sure that you're just trying to make me lose hope for Ash!"

"Well, let me show you," Sneaking her fingers down, Serena's pajamas, she tried to make her way down to Serena's womanhood, but she had grabbed her arm.

"**_No need to worry."_** Biting onto Serena's neck, and savoring it, as she forced herself into feeling around Serena's legs, "Mmm, no wonder, me and Ash has been staring at your legs, for quite a while, they are delicious," Lowering her head down, she slid her tongue up and down her thighs, pushing Serena over edge,as she tugs the covers close to her.

"I can't get enough of this, Serena! I want you so bad now!"

After hearing her say that, she couldn't take it anymore, she put her hands around Dawn's head, and forced her to start sucking on her lower lip. Dawn, at first enjoyed it, as she thrusted her down with her tongue, and then had held her womanhood up, "Let me show you, I'm not lying!" She stuck two fingers down her womanhood, and Serena gasped, as she started to cry slowly at this horrible reality. Dawn took this as an advantage, the more she didn't want to do it, the more it turned her on, and then Serena would then feel more succumbed.

What is that Dawn said to Serena, to make her feel this way? Will she be able to get Ash? Or will Serena prevail?

AN: Hey guys, I will be updating stories as possibly as I can, the reason I didn't update any of the earlier stories, was because, I had a great idea for the chapter of this story, and I wanted to put it down, and see what you guys would think, I will still be able to update, but school really has gotten in the ways of things, but anyway have a great 2016! And happy 20th anniversary to Pokemon!


End file.
